


Maidly Duties

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, But it was well worth it, F/M, First fanfic in like 4 years, Hot Springs, Jakob probably had to clean this up later, Send me help, butler assistance is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: After leaving Nohr and resting in the Astral plane, Corrin realizes Felicia is no longer there to help her with bathing. Now desperate for a bath and help, she figures her butler might be just the person up for task.





	1. Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Also doing free fanfic requests sent to my inbox on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thephoenixxwriter  
> Or leave it in the comments section!

Corrin was tired from battle. After finally retreating to the Astral plane, her first concern was getting off armor and resting in the bath. Only problem: She was royalty, able to fight at a moments notice. But, usually she was assisted in getting dressed and when bathing by Felicia. Corrin could by all means bathe herself, but reaching the harder spots were difficult. Along with such grime and sweat built up from battle, a good scrub down sounded like heaven. Only thing was Felicia had not come with her on her journey, and going back to Nohr after joining Hoshidan forces was, well... out of the question.

The former Nohrian princess absently walked towards the Hot Springs. Corrin thought how she could just scrub her back and hard-to-reach spots with a towel. She thought of her different options, but asking a fellow female soldier would be rather embarrassing considering they weren't your maid, and any of the male soldiers were beyond out of the question to ask. After stripping into her towel, her thoughts kept her from noticing the sign saying the springs were occupied. However, all thoughts stopped upon seeing Jakob in the bath.

 

Jakob quickly spun around to cover himself. "Lady Corrin! My deepest apologies! I'll be out at once!"

 

The princess spun around to look away as well. "Sorry Jakob, I didn't know you were bathing!"

 

Corrin then had a moment of enlightenment, turning to her butler who was scrambling for a bigger towel to cover himself with. "Actually, I don't think you have to worry about leaving the springs."

 

Jakob scoffed, _"Come again?_ I think I misheard you, milady. Besides, I find it is highly inappropriate for me to see you so underdressed." 

 

Corrin continued walking towards Jakob who still was turned away from her. While Jakob was a man, he was still a butler at heart, and _her_  butler at that. Surely this wasn't really moral considering their statuses and opposing genders, but the idea of feeling clean after a good bath dictated over her better judgement. "Well, Jakob, I do have a rather sensitive favor to ask of you." Corrin started to dip her feet in, enjoying the warm temperature of the bath water.

 

Jakob nervously shifted, now hearing her footsteps splash into the spring. "Command me and consider it done, Lady Corrin. However, I feel there should be a better time to be asking favors. For example, after one of us has left the hot springs so the other can soak." 

 

Corrin giggled softly, "The problem is the favor requires both of us to be in the Springs. You see, I usually have Felicia wash my back and some other areas, yes?" 

 

"I think I see where this is going Lady Corrin, but considering your stature it would be ill-advised. After all, it would be a scandal if anyone found out I had helped you in the bath, milady. Let alone the lecture and beating Gunther would give me for stepping this far out of line."

Jakob seemed to be losing his composure much to the delight of Corrin. The noble enjoyed watching her butler try to keep his formalities, despite being fully aware of a woman staring holes into his back. He seemed to still be looking anywhere that wasn't the noble. He shuddered at the thought of Gunther stampeding at him for such immoral conduct, a butler touching his lady in such a way would surely bring grave consequences. Jakob also did not want to think how fiercely the Hoshidan nobles would go after him for cleaning Corrin in such an intimate way. Facing a furious Ryoma, Takumi or worse, a furious Hinoka, sent terrifying images to the former Nohrian butler. He did after all like his head where it was, attached to his body.

 

Corrin hugged Jakob from behind, pressing herself to the butler. "Well, I can assure you I plan to keep this between us. I really would appreciate a proper scrub down, Jakob. Please?"

 

As much as Jakob hated it, he couldn't say no to Corrin. Reluctantly turning around, his eyes closed tightly shut, "I beg this sensitive information stays in the Hot Springs, Lady Corrin. But alright, I will bring a washcloth and help." 

 

"I don't think this will work well if your eyes are shut closed. Just relax, I plan to keep myself properly covered."

 

Everything inside Jakob screamed this was breaking so many rules between their rank, but Corrin was right. You can't really wash someone down without looking. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to keep his red face hidden. "Ah. Well. Washcloth." Going to the edge of the pool, he grabbed a small towel and applied some soap to it. "Now, where shall I start, Milady?"


	2. Getting Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Corrin to get clean for now, only to get dirtied up next chapter.

Jakob did not imagine this being how he would spend his day. He had thought how he would do his regular cleaning and laundry duties, but it was never in his plans to  _wash his lady in the bath._ Corrin seemed as indifferent as ever, if only a little uncomfortable at sharing the Springs with her butler. The princess spoke, "Well, a great place to start cleaning would be my back. It's a rather hard spot to reach." Corrin sat down in the spring, her legs folded under her and her back upright. Jakob took the signal and moved to sit behind her, folding his legs under himself as well. 

 

"Yes, Lady Corrin. Now if you'll, umm, be willing to _ever so gently_ move your towel."

 

Corrin softly grinned at Jakob, slowly moving the towel down. "I'll start washing now, milady." The butler gently started scrubbing her back, trying every trick in the book to just think of this as another task for him to perform. Not at all intimate, no reason to get aroused, just simply another thing he must do for his liege. But seeing her strong muscles shift as he rubbed her shoulder blades, he started to notice how strong and well toned Corrin was. This was an eternal hell for Jakob, and feeling his body betray him did not make his life any easier.  _Dammit all,_ Jakob thought.  _This is beyond horrid. I bet she finds it amusing to watch me squirm. Nevertheless, I will prove myself able to keep control!_

"Jakob, I think my back is clean now. Anymore and you'll rub the skin raw." 

"Ah, sorry Lady Corrin. Is there any other areas I may assist you in?"

Corrin thought for a moment. She had noticed her butler was beyond red and flustered, but she rather liked the look on him. Jakob was shifting constantly, and seemed intensely applying more soap to the towel for the next area, while avoiding eye contact. To see him lose his normal composure was something amusing to the princess. She had harbored feelings for her butler, and to have him in such a private, enclosed space made her want to push his buttons. After all, he had to follow her orders, and she wanted to see how far she could get away with teasing him. 

"Well if you don't mind, the back of my legs have been aching. I would like you to first massage them with your hands, please." 

 

Corrin stood up, wrapping the towel around her torso. She faced the back of her bare thighs to where they were eye level to a stunned Jakob. Jakob nearly lost it there. His mouth hung open and he was frozen. His mind was racing,  _Gods, I think she is trying to kill me now!_ "M-Milady I assure you even the towel is far too intimate for me to be touching you with. For me to put your hands on you, I don't think would ever be acceptable-"

"That was an order Jakob, not a request." Corrin's eyes gleamed with mischief. Jakob now was catching on to the game Corrin was playing, and was fumbling even more to find words. To think she would be flirting with him of all people was the last thing Jakob expected. However, having someone he had been lovingly admiring playing such a daring game was inviting. He was going to enjoy this game, and make sure to drag out the fun as Lon gas she allowed it. 

 

"Of course, Lady Corrin, then I'll make it my top priority that you are thoroughly cleansed." 

"I wouldn't expect less, my butler."

 

Jakob next applied the soap to his hands, realizing its cool temperature. Teasingly, he applied the icy soap directly to the back of Corrin's thigh. The dragon princess gasped, not expecting the frigid temperature against such sensitive skin, but it was quickly followed by Jakob's warm hands. "Apologies, Corrin. I will be sure to be more careful next time." Corrin huffed, deciding two can play this game. She stretched her legs more, and widened them to where she was sure Jakob got a detailed view of her ass. Jakob continued rubbing from his kneeled position, not noticing until Corrin hummed and he looked up to be greeted with a rather revealing display. She could feel Jakob grip her leg hard, and then start rubbing her legs farther up until he was upon her rear end. She was killing the poor butler, and he was trying his best to flirt back while not going farther than Corrin had  yet allowed. It was unspoken, but both parties could tell the other was interested. Tension built up from years of being beside one another and tension from battle was being released as Jakob rubbed her ass and thighs, lovingly massaging the muscle into a relaxed state. Corrin was enjoying the touch, embarrassed by how good Jakob's hands felt. Hands that were used to delicately cooking and cleaning had made them extremely agile, and Jakob had taken good enough care of them as they felt soft against her legs. She could feel herself becoming wet inside, and her body aching for more. 

 

"Jakob?"

 

"Yes, Lady Corrin?"

 

"I think my thighs are good, I would now appreciate if you moved upward. Im afraid the area above has many folds that need to be cleaned. However, I would rely mostly on water for such a sensitive area."

 

Jakob's face got redder. He hadn't;t expected the game to get this intimate this quick, but he was not going to be the one to stop Corrin from continuing. "Yes yes, of course, let me just, well, I'll rinse my hands off, rinse them well, before going in, such a, uh, a delicate area."

 

Corrin giggled, "I much prefer you perform orally, Jakob. It is rather sensitive and your mouth is probably a thoroughly good cleaning tool. Wouldn't you think so?"

 

"Always able to come up with good ideas, milady. Consider the task done."

 

 

 


	3. Getting Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the nasty, part 1?? Honestly no clue how long I plan to drag this one out.

Corrin stood and faced Jakob who was on his knees. Jakob coughed, "Milady, I will need you to lift that towel for me to properly clean you."

The noble hadn't expected to get this far with Jakob. Yet, he showed he was just as excited about the scenario at hand. Corrin slowly lifted the towel, showing off her delicate, pink pussy. It was tight, having only been touched by her own fingers in her spare time. Jakob could feel his mouth watering at the sight of her most private area, and eagerly licked his lips. He kneeled to where he was eye level with her cunt, facing Corrin on his knees while she stood in front of him. 

"Apologies in advance, My Lady. I haven't been properly trained for this type of... cleaning."

"Well Jakob, the best way to learn is through hands-on experience, if you ask me."

"Understood, Lady Corrin."

Jakob spread her lower lips apart, looking at the area. Her lips were plump, and the clit poking out in front of him. Her hole was barely open, but was flowing with her sweet juices. Jakob then began eagerly licking, starting with her clit. Corrin screamed in pleasure, gripping her butler's hair and shoving him further into her mound. He grunted in surprise, but continued stroking her spot with his tongue. He soon started to grip her thighs with his hands, trying to steady himself as he continued his thorough cleaning. She smelled amazingly sweet, enough that the butler's eyes began rolling into the back of his head, enjoying the toxically sweet scent of her most sensitive area. Corrin lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around Jakob's back, sandwiching him between her two legs.

He enjoyed the intimacy, and soon lifted one of his hands to her pussy. He gently swirled his fingers around her entrance, lubing his fingers up. Afterwards, he sunk them into her pussy. Corrin howled, becoming overstimulated from the steel grip of his right hand on her left thigh, his tongue working her clit like mad, and the two fingers now rocking inside of her cunt. Jakob soon pulled his head away, despite the disappointed protests of his lady. He smirked up at her. 

"My tongue will resume its work soon. My fingers are just cleaning you out Corrin, they need to find the perfect spot is all."

She soon moaned as Jakob found the soft part inside of her, hitting the g-spot with his two middle fingers. "Ah, there it is."

He continued to work that spot with his fingers, leaving Corrin a moaning mess. And true to his word, his mouth went back to work nipping her inner thighs, leaving marks and bruises. "Corrin, I plan to leave these intimate reminders for you of this time together. I hope you'll find this service pleasuring, and ask me to come do some more... cleanings." 

Corrin bit her lip and nodded, Jakob's fingers still ramming her insides. "J-Jaaakobbb... I need a deep cleaning. Would you be willing to use your weapon for it?" Corrin looked down at the towel covering Jakob, noticing the tent pitching it. 

Jakob gulped. He was extremely aroused, and didn't know if he wanted to handle the problem on his own. Putting himself inside Corrin sounded beyond tempting and amazing. However, going from intimate teasing and foreplay to intercourse... It made the butler nervous. He wanted it more than anything, but considering the risk of pregnancy and being found out was high, Jakob had to weigh his options. After all, the fury of her noble siblings was not something to be taken lightly. Ryoma would have his head for this kind of conduct. 

However, all rational thought stopped when Corrin took out his fingers, turned around, and presented herself to him. Seeing her beautiful body so close became too much for the butler, and he threw out all senses. "Yes, Lady Corrin."

"When its intimate like this, Jakob, just Corrin will be alright."

He looked her in the eyes, and nodded. "Yes... Corrin." 

He stood up, still in the spring water, and removed the towel. Corrin turned around to face her butler and looked down wide eyed at Jakob's size. He was larger than the average male, his cock rather thick but only a bit longer than the standard. For her first time, it was going to be a struggle. "How would you like me to take you, Milady?"

Corrin thought for a moment, before shyly replying, "Dog style." 

Jakob took them out of the bath and to the flat tile of the hot springs. He laid down a towel or two under Corrin, where she got on her knees and elbows. Jakob then aligned himself behind her. "Sorry for this Corrin, but I want you properly ready." Jakob then spit in his hand and gave himself a few solid strokes, before finally diving inside of her. He immediately was engulfed by warmth, and was shocked by how tight she was. Corrin tensed in discomfort, gripping Jakob's cock harder, earning a teeth gritted groan from him. It was something she had to adjust to, so Jakob took it slow, and reassuringly rubbed her back. After a few words of gentle encouragement, Corrin nodded and Jakob fully pushed himself in. He moaned from the wet warmth he felt, his dick fully enjoying the feeling. He slowly pulled himself back, emptying her before jerking back in and filling her once more. 

 

Jakob soon found his rhythm inside Corrin, panting and thrusting in and out. Corrin let herself relax, enjoying the sensation as well. The pain ebbed and she sound found herself in a chorus of pleasured screams with Jakob. She pushed her hips against his, and they fumbled their way through the new sensations. Jakob grabbed her chest as he plowed his way inside, loving the jiggle they gave. When he tweaked her nipples, her cunt clamped down on him, making him gasp. Soon enough Jakob was trying to find other spots that would cause her to grip so desperately. His favorites soon became her clit and nipples, which caused her to grip around him.  Soon enough the stimulation caused Corrin to climax, screaming into the Spring as her pussy tightened and relaxed in waves around Jakob's dick. 

Corrin started to come down from her high, and soon she was feeling her partner's cock throbbing and his thrusts slowing.

Jakob growled, "I'm going to finish. Where?"

Corrin panted, "Inside." She then locked him in by wrapping her legs around his ass and hips, pulling him in closer. 

Jakob was sweating profusely now, all from the heat of both their bodies, the steam of the hot springs, and now the idea of finishing inside. But before he could act or think, his body made the decision for him. "Corrin, I'm-!" He moaned out as he poured himself inside, pushed in as deep as he could go. His dick pumped what seemed like endless seed into her, spraying her walls with his cum. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist and breathed heavily onto her back, trying to still himself. 

"Corrin, I-ah-apologize for... for emptying myself inside." 

"Nothing to apologize for, Jakob. I asked you to do so and you followed what I ask." 

Jakob felt himself soften inside, and reluctantly pulled himself out. "That was... incredible, Corrin."

Corrin laughed and smiled back, "You did great. Gods, now I need an actual bath after this."

Jakob nodded, "We could actually take a bath now. Together."

 

Corrin hugged her butler and nodded, "That sounds amazing. But you'll have to wash me again."

Jakob smirked.

 

"Guess thats just one of my maidly duties now."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first fanfic in probably a good 3-4 years! Please do leave comments and kudos so I can get much needed feedback. Overall, hope you enjoyed reading it! It was fun to write :)  
> 


End file.
